Summer Seduction
by RandomerHere
Summary: LXLIGHT CHALLENGE PROMPT SUMMER- It's a sweltering hot day, Light doesn't want to stay inside and for once neither does L but what is the incentive? Sorry I suck at summaries XD Just R R :P


Death Note One Shot

For Riley Crest's long overdue contest entry XD

CONTAINS YAOI – Don't like don't read. That's my rule okay? P.s. Please Review it makes me REALLY happy :P

* * *

_Stuck._ It's summer and here I am _stuck _inside and _stuck _with the investigation team and _stuck_ with L. To top all that off I have to do work while _sweating_ next to the same L I've just had to fall for. But. I have a plan, a plan to get me out of here and to 'seduce' L. I'll just ask to go to the beach! Obviously the team wont want to come because they're too busy _trying _to catch Kira, more namely me.

Then I have to convince L, which shouldn't be hard since I can bribe him with the promise of ice cream. But he _never_ goes in the sun, but I need him to so on the beach I can wow him with my perfect body, then basically seduce him into being mine.

Good thing everyone knows I'm bisexual, my dad actually said to me, 'Son, I knew you weren't straight. You're too pretty." It was creepy being told by your dad your pretty, especially if you're a guy.

* * *

I have to be with Raito-kun. End of. But how?

Due to the factor that he has confessed to having feelings for men, I can safely assume that if I am tactful then Raito-kun can most definitely be seduced or convinced into being with me as my partner, not of marriage of course. Not yet anyway.

Then comes the second less promising factor of my plan and that would be the how factor. It occurred to me that with this weather I can be assured that Raito-kun does not want to be inside, when I who loves being indoors cannot stand it, then he who does not mind either would most positively want to be outdoors. The beach perhaps? But with asking Raito-kun to go to the beach with me comes his suspicion that I'm still trying to catch him out as Kira. I once was but it's been so long since the last death I'm starting to believe Kira is no more.

* * *

Time to put my plan in action.

"Argh! It's so hot in here! Can't we take a break?" I ask addressing the team, I hope someone will agree.

"Yes, I believe it would be advantageous to our team if we stopped for a break, we _have_ been working for over 24hours straight. I don't think we are working to our normal high standard of work, except of course me since I am used to staying awake days at a time with little or no sleep and still work fine."

L replied? I didn't think he'd be the one to agree with me, especially since he never goes out. Something must be up, I bet he's trying to catch me as Kira again although I don't see the connection between a break and being Kira.

"Okay." I smile, I have to be nice if I want him to come to the beach with me. "Can we go to the beach?" I hope no-one else wants to come, that would ruin my plan.

"Nahh I think I'll just stay here and have a nap for my break." _Matsuda down, only the others left._

"Me and the others were just going to have a coffee break then get back to work." _Thank you Mogi-san! _

This is turning out better than I thought but L hasn't said anything, I'll ask him.

"What about you L?" He turns to me and smiles.

"As long as there's ice cream." I knew that'd get him!

"Okay! So it's set L and I are going to the beach, call if you need us." I announce, getting up and going to get ready.

A few moments and I'm ready, perfect. I'm going to go and look for L now. So I open the bathroom door, and that's my search over because there's L about 5ft in front of me.

"Come on Raito-kun, before there's no ice cream." He says, is that _all_he ever cares about?

* * *

I think I have Raito-kun fooled, he hasn't accused me of trying to pin him as Kira and as far as he knows, all I care about today is getting ice cream. No ulterior motive. That's what I hope he's thinking, because if Raito-kun isn't then the next few steps of my plan have to be reconsidered.

So we're now walking out of the building and over to Watari's car, I _would_walk to the beach but we're in the middle of the city, it's quite far from the beach and definitely to far to _walk_to the beach.

The car journey is going by slowly, it's far too quiet for my liking. I think it would be best to break the ice.

"So Raito-kun why do you want to come to the beach anyway?" I ask him, I hope he has no ulterior motive although I would not mind it it happened to be somewhat similar to my own.

"It's too hot today. How about you? You never go out." Oh! He _is_suspicious...hmm...I have an excuse now!

"It _is_too hot, this time only I prefer the outdoors over the indoors." His face seems eased now, I think I must have brushed his suspicion away.

"Watari? Can you stop? Thi is the ice cream place, we'll walk from here." Raito-kun calls out, I hope he's chosen a place with good ice cream...

* * *

Once we're out of the stuffy car, we are both visibly relieved to breathe in _fresh_air. So we enter the ice cream shop. Haha! I love this place! The look on L's face. You'd think he'd gone to heaven, he's so cute when he's like this...

"What kind of ice cream would you like son?" the ice cream vendor asks L, and L as expected wanted every kind.

"A scoop of everything." This is hilarious. L's smile and the vendor's face.

"Everything? Son, there's 2different flavours."

"Then it's 25 scoops I get." The vendor turns to him and gives him a strange look, most likely for wanting so much when he's so skinny.

About 10 minutes later L had finished his ice cream much to the amazement of the vendor and various passers-by.

"L?...I mean Ryuuzaki, you've got a bit of ice cream on your...everywhere." He really is a messy eater. So I've got a napkin to wipe his face with, but I didn't think it would be so awkward.

"Can you wipe it for me?" and so I start wiping his face.

"Mummy? Are those men married?" a little girl said looking up at her mother.

_Married!?_

_Both L and I freeze at this and the atmosphere becomes awkward. The woman hushes her child and apologises whilst rushing away. It was definitely awkward._

* * *

_That woman's child thinks we're married! Is that how we look to the outside world? A newlywed gay couple?...My plan must be working then._

_After the little 'married' incident I make my way over to the bathroom to clean myself up properly, and I emerge squeaky clean moments later. I have to break this awkward atmosphere, otherwise the next phase of my plan will not suffice._

"_Sooo..." I say._

"_Yup...." Raito-kun responds. Now to break the ice...again._

"_Did you see me eat all that ice cream!? It was like I have a bottomless stomach." Raito-kun begins laughing at my out-of-character outburst. This is great, the atmosphere is light now._

"_Yeah Ryuuzaki I did." He laughs some more then pulls my arm to leave the shop. It's beach time!_

* * *

_We arrive at the beach a few minutes later, it's still sunny thank god. Now to show off my perfect body! So I pull off my t shirt and get out the sun tan lotion and start applying it, rubbing it in carefully. Looking over at L I can safely continue because it's working! He's staring like he's an idiot not a genius! So very tactfully I ask him to do my back._

"_Hey Ryuuzaki? I can't reach my back can you do it for me?" L's hand is sticking out so I hand him the lotion and he starts to massage it into my back. I love this plan!_

* * *

_Why is he so flirty!? I can't stand this I'll just end up doing something, and he'll go 'No!'. Arghh!_

_So here I am massaging sun tan lotion into the guy I love's back. Well I'm done now. Raito-kun and I are talking to each other about the case._

"_So what do you thi-Ahh!" We've both been pushed into the sea by some little miscreant!_

_The position we're now in is somewhat more awkward than being called married. It looks like Raito-kun has pinned me down in the shallow water, and god does that look wrong._

* * *

_I owe that kid a fiver! Thank you! Thank you very much kid! I now have a forlorn looking L pinned to the ground! Now all I need to do is take advantage of this, and kiss him._

_Here we are looking each other straight in the eyes, I begin to close the gap, L follows. Our lips are drawn together in a firework inducing kiss. We draw apart, I don't know what to say but all I can think is 'My plan worked!'. It's L who breaks the silence._

"_Now I didn't expect __that."_

_I'm a bit confused as to whether he means that in a good way or bad. So I'll ask._

"_Is that good or bad Ryuuzaki?"_

"**100% Good Raito-kun, 100% Good." Phew! I was worried he was straight!**

"Now what?" I ask.

"You can get off me now." L tells me, I forgot I was still on him.

"But then I can't do this!" I kiss him again, he smiles but asks again.

"Get off me _please?_" I sigh as a response and get off him only for the both of us to realise there is a group of young girls watching us cooing.

"Soooo _hot_." One spoke up, L and I quickly got up and started walking away, then the girls began following us so we're running to Watari's car now trying to get away. We get in the car.

I can't believe that I didn't think of being chased by fangirls in my plan, but no matter we're safe in Watari's car now, heading back to the headquarters.

"Did you boys have an interesting break?" Watari asks us, I look at Raito-kun and give him a knowing smile he smiles back and squeezes my hand.

"Yes Watari we did." I say back.

"That's how we got together Momo, okay?" I say looking over to my partner L Lawliet.

"Yes Dad, Mum? Can I have some sweets?" Our adopted daughter Momo asks L, she's 15 now and we adopted her when she was 7 months old, we had been together for 5 years then. Even though she isn't our blood related child she still has many of our traits, but that may just be an effect of Whammy's, even if it _was_ only 7 months, I'd say that was enough.

Reluctantly L hands over some sweets as we settle down and watch a film.

THE END~

Hope you liked it :D It's a one-shot story for Riley Crest's challenge the prompt was summer :D, sorry for the bad use of tenses I'm no good at them, but hopefully it was understandable. Please review :D please note that even though I'm writing this story Just A Mistake Right is on hiatus probably only for a week but on hiatus nonetheless. Again please review but please don't flame because I hate burnt toast :P


End file.
